Harry Potter: From the Ashes
by TheGoldman
Summary: After Harry is forced to defend himself from Dementors in his fifth-year, he panics and runs. Will he be able to get away from the madness of Magical Britain?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, it seems like people enjoyed my most recent story, **Harry, Hermione and the Cauldron of Love**. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it. It's going to stay as a one-shot though, because I can't be bothered to write grumpy/jealous Ron's reaction to finding out, or Slughorn's party. So instead, I offer up this! (PS: I'm not JK Rowling.) It's a little two-shot, following Harry after he repels the Dementors in fifth-year.

* * *

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled the incantation, focusing on his memories of his friends. The glowing silver stag leapt from his wand and charged at the Dementor looming over him, bashing it away angrily. He yelled, "Over there!" pointing his wand towards the other Dementor, which was over Dudley's prone body, and Prongs understood, charging it and impaling the foul beast on its antlers. As it shrieked and flew away, Harry climbed onto his feet, panicking. He'd just used underage magic, and he knew that this time he was done for. He'd been reading the Daily Prophet, and knew that if the Ministry caught him, they'd expel him and snap his Holly and Phoenix feather wand. Ron and Hermione couldn't help him, they hadn't been there for him since he returned from Hogwarts, and he didn't want them to get in trouble for helping a fugitive. Maybe Sirius could help him, but he had no way of getting in contact with his godfather apart from Hedwig, who was currently locked up in Number 4 Privet Drive, which would be the Ministry's first stop to find him. Dumbledore ... Dumbledore probably couldn't either; the Prophet had been treating him in exactly the same way, he probably had enough on his chest without having to deal with a runaway teenager fugitive.

There was only one question for Harry now: where to go? He had to return to Privet Drive to get his trunk, Invisibility Cloak, money and Firebolt, but he had to get in and out before the Ministry arrived. Dudley would probably have to be dragged back too, if he wanted to be able to get into the house without Uncle Vernon attacking him. Although, since he was no longer a student, he probably could finally hex the bastard into oblivion. Maybe he could hex Aunt Petunia too, and lock them both in the cupboard under the stairs, see how they liked it. No, that would be going a bit too far. Still, it was something to think about.

He struggled to lift Dudley, carrying his bullying cousin in a fashion reminiscent of a three-legged race, holding his wand at the ready in his other hand. Fortunately for him, it was late at night so very few people would be around, and it looked like they were simply two lads who snuck out to head down to the pub to get drunk. He was also lucky that the Dementors had attacked them at the park that was just down the road from Privet Drive, and not somewhere further away.

"Ah Dudders, how was tea?" Petunia called out a greeting to her son when she heard the door opening, but then she turned to see an incredibly pale and sweaty Dudley being supported by an exhausted Harry. Naturally, she screamed to see him in such a state. "VERNON!"

Vernon walked into the living room, a tub of ice-cream in his hand, to see Harry struggling to place Dudley on the couch, and grabbed his nephew by the scruff of his collar. "What have you done to my boy, freak?"

Harry pointed his wand calmly at Vernon's face. "Let go of me, or I'll hex you."

The fat man dropped Harry, fear flickering across his face before being replaced by joy. "You'll be expelled from your freaky school for this, boy."

"Shut up and get out of my way." Harry's voice was calm, but he knew Vernon was right. It was a miracle no owls had arrived yet, as the last time underage magic had been used at Privet Drive, the owl had arrived almost straightaway.

"You've nowhere to go." Vernon gloated, before yelping in pain. Harry had cast a non-verbal Stinging Jinx at him, hitting him in the gut.

Harry brought his wand to bear on Petunia next. "Try anything, and I'll do the same to you. Let me get my stuff, and I'll leave and never come back. That way, we're all happy." Petunia didn't say anything, she just nodded.

Harry jogged up the stairs to his room, grabbing his trunk and throwing his spare clothes and books into it. He threw his robes – save for one set of robes as a reminder – onto the bed, to leave them behind. He wasn't going to wear his school robes or his Quidditch robes, so he may as well leave them behind to save space. Some of his textbooks – Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination – were also thrown onto the bed, while the useful ones went into his trunk. He left the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map out, and let Hedwig out of his cage, throwing the cage on the bed. Half of the food he'd hidden in his room went into the trunk, and the other half went into his backpack with his Cloak and his wand. Pulling out a spare piece of paper and a pen, he began to write a note to Ron and Hermione. They'd hinted that they were hanging out at the same place this holiday, so he didn't have to write two difficult messages.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I messed up. I used the Patronus Charm to save myself from Dementors earlier today, and the Ministry's going to expel me if they catch me, so I'm leaving the country. Good luck to both of you with the rest of your life, because I probably won't see either of you again. I'm not saying where I'm going, so you won't be lying when you say you don't know where I am. Can you explain things to Sirius and everyone else for me please?_

_I'm also sending you the Marauders' Map, because I'm not going back to Hogwarts. You guys are my best friends, and you'll be able to use it much better than I could. Hermione, I also give you Hedwig, because you don't have an owl of your own. Please, just don't send Hedwig after me, because I don't want to get caught by anyone._

_Thank you both for being there for me throughout my life, when I needed you the most._

_I love you guys._

_Harry Potter._

He folded up the paper and the Marauders' Map, putting them both in an envelope and sealing it, putting it in Hedwig's mouth. "Go on, Hedwig. You're Hermione's now." A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he watched his oldest friend fly away with a parting message for his two best friends.

As the owl bearing the Ministry seal swept into the Dursleys' front room, Harry cast two more spells: a Featherweight Charm and a Shrinking Charm, both on the trunk, before pocketing it. He tucked the Invisibility Cloak into a pocket, slung his backpack on his back, and grabbed his Firebolt, before walking down the stairs for the last time. He stopped in the front room, to leave one last message.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm never going to see you again, but odds are that my friends Ron and Hermione are going to stop by in the hopes I haven't left yet. When they do, can you give them the things I've left behind? I know they'll appreciate it much more than Uncle Vernon will." Harry was still incredibly miserable, but he knew that his friends would be feeling just as bad when the letter arrived.

Petunia nodded. "Lily would want you to be safe, wherever you go. Good luck, Harry." With that final moment of politeness, Harry left Privet Drive for good, mounting his Firebolt and flying away.

-.-

Hermione Granger was relaxing in her room at 12 Grimmauld Place, in her favourite way: by reading one of her fifth-year textbooks. Hearing a familiar rat-tat-tat, she turned to see a magnificent snowy owl outside the window, so she opened it to let Hedwig in. "Ron, Harry's written!" she called down the stairs.

Ron and Sirius both ran up to Hermione's room, where she took the letter from Hedwig and opened it. They all knew Harry had used underage magic again, so this was probably a letter asking them for help. When Hermione opened the envelope and began to read, she shrieked in horror, and began to cry.

"What does it say?" Ron and Sirius both asked the same question, but Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she pushed the letter into Ron's outstretched hands, and the other piece of parchment into Sirius'. Sirius recognised it as the Marauders' Map, which made him worry. He knew Harry had it, and wondered why he'd be sending it to his friends. Unless ... no, Harry wouldn't.

Ron began to swear, handing Sirius the letter. As he read it, he swore too, loudly, before leaping to his feet. "I'll find him and bring him back here, guys." What the hell was Harry thinking, to go running away in the middle of the night? He began to run down the stairs, calling for Remus Lupin and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, telling them that Harry had gone. As soon as he got out of the door, Lupin on his heels, Sirius Apparated to Privet Drive.

-.-

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled out for his godson the moment he arrived, wand drawn. He kicked the door of Number 4 Privet Drive open, pointing his wand at the Dursleys, who were cowering by their couch. "Where's my godson, you bastards?"

"He left!" Petunia was scared for her family, so she told the truth. "Some of his magic stuff is upstairs, but he ran away!"

"Did he say where?" Sirius nodded for Remus to run upstairs and pick up all of Harry's things that he left behind.

Vernon shook his head. "The freak's gone for good now, and I hope your freak police catch him." As soon as he finished the sentence, Sirius grabbed him by the collar, and slammed his fist into Vernon's gut. As he doubled over, Sirius kicked him in the crotch, before punching him in the face and breaking his nose.

As Vernon fell to the floor, Sirius scowled. "If I wasn't trying to get rid of my mass-murderer reputation, I'd kill all three of you for how you've treated my godson. As it is, he was the only thing that protected you from the Wizarding World, and you drove him out. I hope the Death Eaters find you and kill you all, because you deserve it. Pray I never return."

Sirius stormed out of the house, feeling more disgusted than he'd ever felt at Azkaban. How could they mistreat Harry, who was one of the nicest people Sirius had ever met, and was willing to risk his life for people he'd hardly known? Come to think of it, Harry had agreed to live with a man he'd only known about for a year, and had believed to be the killer of his parents for most of that time. Harry had only known Sirius personally for half an hour, and only had one conversation with him, yet he'd been willing to move away from the Dursleys for Sirius.

"Sirius, we'll find him." Lupin had come out of the house, with the rest of Harry's things in a conjured trunk he had shrunk.

"Where do you think Harry would go?"

Lupin was surprised. "Why do you ask me?"

Sirius looked confused. "You taught him for a whole year, Moony. Did he ever mention anywhere he wanted to go, maybe a holiday location he liked the sound of?"

Lupin shook his head. "I don't think he ever did, but he might have mentioned something to Ron or Hermione. They're closest to him, they know how he thinks." Then Lupin held up one hand. "Wait." He sniffed. "I think I can track him, he flew from here."

Sirius nodded. "Kreacher!" The Black family house elf appeared with a crack. "Bring Buckbeak and a racing broom here now." Kreacher Disapparated, reappearing moments later with the magnificent grey Hippogriff and a Comet 260. Sirius mounted Buckbeak, while Lupin sat astride the Comet. "Can you follow him?"

Lupin nodded. "It'll be tough, I'm guessing he's on his Firebolt, so I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep up. We can try, though." Lupin flew up first, Buckbeak flying beside him.

-.-

Harry flew his Firebolt low, Cloak wrapped around him. He needed to get out of the country, where he'd be free from the Ministry's underage magic detectors. Then he could train up, and live his own life. Maybe Mexico? It sounded a bit cliché, but that's what he wanted. No Voldemort, no more dead friends, no final battle where he'd ultimately die. Seriously, why would anyone think a teenager could go up against such a powerful Dark Wizard?

Harry landed about a quarter of a mile out from Heathrow Airport, Shrinking his Firebolt and pocketing it, before he began to run. When he reached the airport, he paid for a single one-way ticket to France, where he'd board a second plane to Russia. From there, Harry would fly to India, where he'd settle down. He couldn't imagine any of his friends heading to India. In fact, he didn't really think any British wizards would ever head to India.

Someone would probably be looking for him, but Harry doubted they'd be familiar enough with Muggle systems to find out which plane he was on, and they couldn't keep up with it anyway. Hermione might be able to find out which plane he got on first, but even she couldn't follow him through three different airports in foreign countries.

-.-

Sirius saw Lupin's hand gesture, and brought Buckbeak to land next to the werewolf. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I've lost the trail."

Sirius yelled in agony, screaming at the sky. "NOOO!" Lupin leapt from the broom, hugging his best friend through the pain.

"It's alright, Padfoot. Let it out." Both men were crying, realising that Harry was gone, and they couldn't find him.

"No. We need to get out there and find him." Sirius was shaking and panicking, knowing he couldn't give up, no matter what.

"Shh, Paddy. We'll find him eventually, no matter what. I've been on a few planes before, and I know how to handle them. I'll go onboard and find him, you head back to Headquarters and tell everyone we're looking to him."

"I need to come too, Moony." Sirius began to calm down, but he was still incredibly nervous.

Lupin shook his head. "You can't. Fugitive, remember?"

-.-

Crap.

That was the only word running through Harry's head when he saw Remus Lupin board the plane to France. Obviously, Lupin had tracked him to the airport. Fortunately, Harry was near the back, and still had access to his Invisibility Cloak. He quickly unhooked his seatbelt, pulling the Cloak over himself as he stood up quietly. Shuffling down to the toilet, he unlocked the door and hid inside, locking it again behind him. Sitting on the toilet seat, Harry began to cry quietly, only half-concealed by the Cloak.

-.-

Lupin walked softly over to the bathroom door, putting his ear against the door. He knew Harry was inside, he'd smelt the boy sneak there under the Cloak. But, all he could hear was Harry crying. A tear rolled down Lupin's cheek as he heard Harry whispering to himself. "Not gonna take me back ... got to get away ... can't stay anymore ... can't lose my magic."

At that moment, Remus Lupin finally understood why Harry had run away. It was the only real option, because he was persecuted himself and knew it was almost impossible to live in such places. Harry's Boy-Who-Lived status was just as bad, if not worse, than being a werewolf. He couldn't live his own life, because everyone would always be looking for him to do everything for them. Harry deserved the freedom that a foreign country would give him, and Remus Lupin was going to allow him that freedom. The werewolf turned around and walked off the plane. Sirius wouldn't be happy, but Harry would be, and that was what mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second, and final, part of this story. Lupin let Harry go (isn't he such a nice guy!) because he saw how much Harry was suffering. He didn't go with Harry, and I forgot to think of a reason why. My Bad! Let's just say Moon Madness, and leave it at that. As for the Dursleys, assume Voldemort killed them personally.

By the way, I'm not JK Rowling, although my Animagus form is the rare beast known as the Plot Bunny. It burrows into fanfiction writers' heads and leaves its babies in there, so that they can grow up and spread their own babies. (Actually, that sounds an awful lot like one of Luna's creatures. Hmm ...)

* * *

Ten years later ...

The man formerly known as Harry Potter was repainting the sign above the bar, smiling. He was, and had been for the past ten years, happy. No Dark Lords came for him in India, and the most terrifying creature he'd encountered was a runespoor, which he'd spoken to and helped out of the city. It was a nice change, to be known vaguely, but not specifically by name. He'd originally intended to keep going, and head to South America, but when he heard about how speaking to snakes was considered a rare gift, and one that was encouraged rather than vilified, he was happy to settle down here. He didn't even bother to try and get money from Gringotts, because it would leave a trail that could lead British wizards after him. Instead, he'd begun working in a bar, and finally bought and renamed the place a couple of years ago.

"Harry Potter?"

He whirled around, to see a beautiful Indian woman staring at him, shock on her face. He recognised her immediately, and gasped. "Parvati? Parvati Patil?"

She rushed over to him, embracing him. "Harry, you're alive!"

Harry looked her in the eye. "Why wouldn't I be? Hang on a moment." Letting go of her, Harry walked over to the bar and rang the bell. "Last call!" Parvati stood, confused, as the other customers all got up and left. When the last man walked out, smiling, Harry pointed his wand at the door, locking it non-verbally. He grabbed a pair of butterbeers, and brought them over to a table. They sat together, both grinning like madmen.

"Parvati, why did you think I was dead? What are you doing here? Not that it's not good to see you, but how did you find me?"

Parvati chuckled, taking a swig of her butterbeer. "You named your bar 'The Lightning Scar', did you expect people not to find you? When I heard about it last week, and the handsome white Parselmouth who ran it, I had to come and check."

Harry grinned bashfully. "To be honest, I didn't think about it. I didn't think anyone who knew me would come to India, but I forgot about you and Padma. I guess, seeing as the most beautiful woman I'd ever met was Indian, I thought everyone would look as good as you do."

Parvati blushed. "Wow, you've gotten to be pretty smooth, Harry."

Harry smirked. "When you own and run a bar, you pick up on these things after a while. But you didn't answer my other question. Why did you think I was dead?"

Parvati sighed. "That's what the Ministry said. When you went missing instead of showing up to your trial, everyone assumed you'd run away." Harry nodded in acceptance. "With no-one hearing from you at all, Dumbledore declared you dead. Apparently, it was Professor Lupin who told him you were dead."

Harry nodded again, sadly. "I know Lupin saw me that night, when I boarded the plane. I never knew why he didn't drag me away, make me stay and face my trial. As one of Dumbledore's men, and my godfather's best friend, he should have done that."

Parvati nodded solemnly. "I guess he knew how much you needed to get away from Britain, and took pity on you for it. Anyway, after you disappeared, when we went back to Hogwarts, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a Ministry woman called Umbridge, took over the school. She didn't teach us anything, so Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger started a secret club to teach us Defence properly." Parvati blushed again. "They named it Potter's Army after you."

"Of course, Potter's Army didn't last long. About a month after we were formed, Umbridge caught us all practicing in an abandoned classroom on the seventh floor. Sirius Black and Professor Lupin had snuck into the castle at Hermione's request, to help teach us, and we all knew Sirius was innocent then. But Umbridge arrested Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius."

"WHAT?" Harry found himself exclaiming in horror. He hadn't had the courage to look at any British newspapers since he left, knowing it'd just be more propaganda for the incompetent Cornelius Fudge.

"Sirius got the Dementor's Kiss, right there. Apparently Umbridge knew Sirius was coming beforehand, because there were Aurors and Dementors already there." Parvati was crying, and Harry put an arm round her for comfort. "It was horrible, Harry. Just ... horrible. Professor Lupin was Kissed too ... she said he was a half-breed who deserved it. Then she took Ron and Hermione away, and made the rest of us write out lines using Blood Quills, which carve it into your skin." She held up her hand, and Harry saw the word Traitor scarred on the back of her hand. Instinctively, he kissed it.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I'd stayed ..." Harry began to apologise, but Parvati cut him off.

"It's not your fault, Harry. You couldn't have done anything if you were there, except be locked up too." Harry looked up, questioningly, and Parvati continued. "Umbridge went for Dumbledore next, because he'd been sheltering Sirius and she was sure that he was training us up as his private army. He escaped, and didn't ever return to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione each were sentenced to five years in Azkaban for treason, and sheltering a mass murderer. After that, Fred and George took Ginny and Lee Jordan and did a runner. The rest of us had to behave, otherwise she'd have us carving up our hands again."

"At the end of the year, me and Padma had decided we were going to apply to Beauxbatons or move back to India next year, because we couldn't stand Hogwarts anymore. With Umbridge running the school and basically torturing students in detention, and not learning much in any class from all her meddling, there wasn't really a reason to stay there. But then it was all over the Daily Prophet that You-Know-Who was back, and he attacked the Ministry. Dumbledore fought him there and drove him away, but the Minister and several Aurors were killed by You-Know-Who."

Harry looked shocked. Why would Voldemort break into the Ministry? What did he think was in there that he wanted? "Fudge is dead? Who's Minister now?"

Parvati held Harry's hand. "Don't you get any British newspapers? After Lucius Malfoy was arrested for being a Death Eater, an Auror called Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister. Malfoy had been trying to become Minister himself, but with his arrest his plans fell through. Minister Shacklebolt's a much better Minister, a lot more active too. A proper wartime leader, Padma described him as. Umbridge was arrested, and Dumbledore reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Shacklebolt had Ron and Hermione let free from Azkaban, and the Weasleys and Grangers moved to France. From what I heard, Ron and Hermione got married, and they have a son called Harry Sirius Weasley."

Harry was beaming at the news, proud of his friends. "I'm happy for them, they suit each other. Although to be called Harry Sirius and have the Weasley Twins as uncles ... that boy will be a proper troublemaker when he starts school!"

Parvati laughed with him, and Harry acted on instinct. He leaned forward and kissed Parvati passionately. After a millisecond's hesitation, she kissed him back.

Parvati broke away from the kiss first and stood up, and Harry began to worry. "Sorry, I shouldn't have ..." But the rest of his sentence was cancelled when she sat on top of him and began to kiss him again, more passionately this time. She pushed Harry down onto the bench, and began to unbutton her shirt while straddling him.

- (Insert lemon here, because I don't write that way) -

Harry and Parvati were lying on the floor of the bar, drenched in sweat. Harry kissed her, before standing up and pulling his trousers back on. Parvati pulled on her own shirt, buttoning it up quickly.

"Harry, that was incredible." Parvati was out of breath, with a large grin across her face.

Harry was beaming just as much. "I love you, Parvati. I've been in love with you for about eight years now, ever since the Yule Ball back in fourth year, but I didn't know how to tell you before. You're the real reason why I moved to India. If I'd wanted to disappear, I would have gone to Mexico, or Brazil, and no-one would ever have seen me again. But instead I came here, knowing you'd be able to find me."

"Harry, I ..." Parvati began to talk, but Harry gently put a single finger on her lips.

"Parvati, I need to know if you feel the same way about me, or if I'm just kidding myself right now. Please, can you just tell me now if you can see us ever having a future." Harry looked dejected, and Parvati realised that he'd spent years thinking about whether or not he could ever have a future with her.

"Harry, I love you." As soon as she said those three words, Harry rushed over to her and kissed her again, the most tender and caring kiss she'd ever had. In that kiss, Harry was conveying all of his happiness and love, and Parvati understood.

A few minutes later, Harry sat back down at the bar, with Parvati cuddling him. "What happened after the end of fifth year?"

Parvati tensed for a moment, before explaining. "You-Know-Who's forces began to attack, doing hit-and-run attacks that were basically messing up the entire country. People were being killed in their homes by Death Eaters, but this group called the Order of the Phoenix were attacking the Death Eaters at every turn. Apparently, they were Dumbledore's secret society, and Minister Shacklebolt is a member."

"Just before the start of sixth year, there was a big fight in Diagon Alley. A large group of Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange, attacked Gringotts Bank, and the Goblins, the Order and the Aurors teamed up to fight against the Death Eaters. Lots of people died, but the Death Eaters were all killed. Another attack at St. Mungo's Hospital was also intercepted by the forces of the Light, leaving You-Know-Who with a much smaller force. After that, I heard that something Dark was found in Bellatrix's Gringotts Vault, which was the reason they attacked the Bank. When it was destroyed by the Goblins, apparently it weakened You-Know-Who enough for Dumbledore to kill him in an attack You-Know-Who led on Hogwarts the night before we all left for school."

"So, Voldemort's dead for good?" Harry was relieved to hear the news that the monster who killed his parents and tried to kill him was dead, and hoped that Voldemort had suffered. He was also pleased to see Parvati didn't flinch at the name. "That's the second best piece of news I've heard in my life."

Parvati looked at him quizzically. "What's the best piece of news then?"

Harry smiled shyly at her. "You saying that you love me."


End file.
